


Athena

by littlemissstark315



Category: Original Work
Genre: 200 years in the future, Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Depression, Francis king is an asshole, Gun violence but it’s not graphic, M/M, Neglectful childhood, PTSD, Sci-Fi, anxity, but not really, robot take over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: its the year 2235 and Noah King has been put in charge of his fathers enterprise of the most advanced AI on the planet. He's never had a voice in how his life went, his live-in nanny, Athena was his only parent figure, the only one to treat him with compassion and respect but when she died a part of him died too and he made sure never to get close to anyone, keeping everyone far and giving off so cold drafts the office should be an ice cavern. He created ATHENA, a robotic companion thats affordable, durable and will do whatever is needed of her.It was all going so well until Athena was out for blood and now Noah has to figure out what the fuck happened and how to fix it without getting killed himself.





	1. Chapter 1

** Prologue **

** Noah King **

** Six years old **

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look! The teacher says I’m the smartest in the school!” I said as I waved the paper to him excitedly.He was in his office, talking to someone on his phone. It was shiny and sleek and almost entirely glass.

He kept talking, the tie loose around his neck. He looked stressed as he talks. I thought maybe my good grades would cheer him up so I kept pestering, waving the paper. “Daddy! Daddy, look!” He sighed, sounding annoyed. “I’m busy, go bother someone else.” I felt rejected, it was a feeling I grew used to but a six year old shouldn’t feel used to rejection.

I still hadn’t moved when he called out. “Athena!” In came my nanny, her red curls up in a bun. “Yes Mr. King?” “Take him away, I’m busy. Find out what he wants and deal with it.” “Yes Sir.”

She knelled down to my level with a soft smile. “Wanna go for a walk?” I pouted. “I guess.” She held her hand out as she stood and we walked around the expansive yard. The gardens were gorgeous, being pruned and watered by the AI my father made. Little robotic arms snipping and spraying water; thin as Spider legs. 

 

Athena was more a parent than my own parents. Her hair was red and the sunlight made it look like a burning inferno. She smiled down at me. “So what news do you have today?” I frowned, still sad my dad rejected me, again. “I got some good grades. The teacher says I’m the smartest in the whole school. She wants to talk to my parents about moving me to a special school for smart kids but I don’t think they care.” “I’m sure they do sweetie, they just have a lot on their plate. Your daddy does run a very big company.” “What about mommy? She’s never around.” “She’s busy too dear, that’s why you have me.” That made me smile. “I guess that’s good.”

 

I was never quite sure why my parents left me alone so often. Why they always had better things to do, had important places to be that didn’t involve being around their child, My father is the founder for the most advanced AI on the planet.He revolutionized AI and robotics and I was merely in his shadow.

When Athena wasn’t there to keep me company, I stayed in the lab when I could. I wasn’t allowed so I always had to sneak past my dad. When I made my first AI robot, I was so excited.

 

It wasn’t very big as I wasn’t very big. I was only six and height didn’t run in my family. He was about as tall as me, a somewhat blank, sliver body. He looked like a robot but he didn’t act like one.

 

I turned him on and spoke. “Hi, I’m Noah.” The faceless plate that stood in for a face looked at me. “Hello Noah, what is my name?” I smiled. “I don’t know yet, what name do you like?”

 

The robot paused, thinking. “Am I a female or a male?” I frowned. “I didn’t think of that.” “May I chose my own?” “Yeah!” It paused again, thinking before speaking up.“I like the name Oliver.” “Then I’m Noah and You're Oliver.” The Metal head nodded in a more proper greeting. “It is nice to meet you Noah. What are my directives?” I frowned, I hadn’t thought of that either. “I don’t know yet. Wanna walk around me with me? I can give you a tour of the house.” “That sounds lovely Noah.”

 

We both stood, I held his cold, metal hand as he walked around.I pointed out every room, every chair, what I liked to do, he quickly became a best friend.

 

Eventually Oliver and I stayed in my room, playing board games and laughing. I almost forgot he wasn’t human, until my dad came in, looking irritated. 

“What is this son?” I frowned but Oliver stood, reaching his metal hand out to my father. “Hello sir. My name is Oliver.” My father just sneered down at him before ignoring him completely, talking to me. “How many times have I told you not to mess around in my lab? You'll break something! Do you want to destroy all my work?” I felt my eyes water. “No daddy.”

 

“And this? What the fuck is this Noah?” He said, gesturing to Oliver. Oliver seemed more like a lost puppy than a robot. He stood there at a loss of what to do. I stood from my spot, lip trembling. “It’s Oliver. He’s my friend. I made him in the lab.”

My dad was in front of me, kneeling down to my level and gripping my arms so tight. “Robots aren’t friends. They’re computers,Nothing but numbers and wires. That thing isn’t your friend.” I cried. “Yes he is! He’s really nice to me and we play games!” “He is not your friend!”

 

I suddenly saw Athena in my doorway. “Is everything alright in here?” My father stood, grabbing Oliver roughly. “Fine. Excuse me, I have to throw away some garbage.” He walked out with Oliver and I tried to run after him, crying so hard I was hiccuping. “No! Daddy, don’t! He’s my friend!”

 

Before I could register his slap, I was already on the ground. I heard Athena gasp and was right by me but didn’t say anything to my father as he continued to walk out of sight.

 

I was sobbing so hard I thought I was going to be sick. Athena wrapped her arms around me, kissing my head and humming a song I’ve never heard. I held on to her so tightly I wondered if I left bruises.

 

Hours later, after I had calmed, I walked around the house in a depression, just wandering about until I heard Athena’s voice and my father arguing.

I stopped, leaning against the wall to listen.

 

“-raise my son is no concern of you! You’re just the help. Your job is to make sure he doesn’t starve and to keep him out of my hair.”

“Sir, he’s only a baby. He’s six years old, has no friends-“

“Because he’d rather be friends with robots.”

“Because he’s the only genius level in his school. He can’t make friends like normal people.”

“Then he’ll learn.”

“Not with you literally destroying his chance at learning the social skills he needs. Please, He’s only a child. Let him be a child. What’s so wrong with him being friends with a robot?”

“Because it’s the same as an imaginary friend. Robots are a computer and nothing more. Just codes and numbers and no soul.”

“But he isn’t hurting anyone with it-“

“Do you want fired Athena?”

“Of course not but sir, please-“

“Then shut up and get out of my face and do not bring up how I raise my son again.”

“Yes sir.”

 

Suddenly the door opened and Athena walked out, looking sad until she saw me. “Hey Noah, you Ok?” She knelled down to me. I sniffled, I felt like I couldn’t stop crying. “I guess so.” “How about we go out for some ice cream? Would you like that?”

I nodded and she stood, taking my hand and leading us to the garage and taking her personal car. 

 

We got in as she started to buckle me in, talking to the car. It didn’t have any tires. It just hovered above the ground like a bird. “The closest ice cream shop please.” “Yes mam. The estimated arrival is 14.3 minutes.” Once we were buckled in properly the car backed out of the garage and out onto the city streets.

 

I stared at the scenery of trees and buildings.Athena turned to me from her seat next to me while the car drove. “Noah, are you really Ok? It’s ok to be upset.” I looked at her. “Daddy says that it’s weak when a boy cries. That only girls are allowed to cry. I’m sorry I was weak.”

I hated myself for crying again in front of the closest parent figure I had but she just moved over, hugging me. “Shh baby, it’s ok. Your daddy is wrong. He’s so, so wrong. It’s ok to cry. Everyone cries, even your dad.” I sniffled. Wiping my eyes. “No he doesn’t. He’s too strong to cry.” Athena sighed, kissing my hair. “He’s wrong about a lot of stuff Noah, someday I hope you’ll realize that.”

 

I had nightmares a lot after that. I kept dreaming of my dad taking away Athena, hurting her, throwing her away and breaking her like he did Oliver.

 

I’d wake crying, laying in bed, willing myself to move, to go to her room to check. I eventually worked up the courage, wiping my eyes and holding my favorite teddy bear she got me when she first started as my live-in nanny and walked down the long corridor to her room.

 

I hated how long it was, I hated how big my house was. Everything felt so far away. I eventually got to her door at the end of the hall, opening it quietly and walking inside.

 

I saw her asleep but I still needed to know. My eyes watery and lip trembling I walked to her bed, gently shaking her. “Athena..”

 

She woke, groggily. “Hmm? Noah?” Then she saw my tears and wet face.She sat up, looking so worried. “Are you alright?” I cried. “I..I had a dream that daddy hurt you and took you away and..” My words turned to sobs as she picked me up, bringing me into her bed, hugging me so close, letting me cry into her nightshirt as she comforted me.

 

“Oh no. No, that’s not going to happen, I promise. I’m always going to be here for you sweetie, I promise.” I sniffled, calming down. “Daddy isn’t gonna throw you away or break you?” “No, who would watch over you?” I stayed quiet, not sure how to respond to that question. “Do you want to sleep in my bed Noah?” I nodded and she started to arrange us so we were both comfortable. I felt her kiss my head. “Sleep well, Ok?” I nodded, snuggling into her warmth and falling asleep quickly.

 

** Nine years later **

** Noah, fifteen **

 

“What do you want me say? Good for you, congrats on graduating early."  I was shaking in the chair in my father’s office as he lectured me from his desk. I brought home the letter to him that I’m eligible to graduate early. He didn’t let me answer. Or have a voice in my life in any way. “You’re not attending college, I can tell you that. Starting after graduation I’m going to be teaching you all the ways of the company, the AI, you already know your taking over. Might as well start early.” 

 

I stood up. “But I don’t want to take over the company! Why can’t I do what I want to do?” “Because someone needs to run the company when I’m gone, there’s a reason your mom and I had you.” I glared at him but I already knew what he said was true from a young age.My dad continued. “Not get out of my sight.” I stood up so fast the chair nearly fell as I left in a hurry, not letting him see my tears.

 

I slammed the door to my room, collapsing on the bed, willing my body to die if it could, my life couldn’t get worse.There was a knock at my door. I ignored it. There was another knock and the voice of the only person I ever wanted to listen to. Athena, my nanny. “Noah, are you alright? I heard your dad yelling.” I got up, wiping my eyes and opening the door.

 

Athena was there, beautiful as ever, a few strands of gray just starting to show her age but she seemed off, a little pale and sweaty.I frowned, worried for her. “Are you ok?” She gave me a concerned look. “I should be asking you that. What was the yelling about?”

 

I walked back to my bed as she followed me into the room. “Just stupid shit.” Athena glared at me. “Noah.” I frowned. “Sorry, just stupid stuff. He doesn’t want me to go to collage, he refuses to send me. After graduation he intends to teach me everything about his company and everything to know. He wants me to take over.”Athena frowned. “And I know you don’t want that. Did you already apply to colleges?” I wiped my eyes, not wanting her to see me cry.

 

“Yeah. MIT accepted me but I have to turn them down and-“ My voice caught and I gripped my bed frame so tight. I was stronger than this. I felt her hand on my back but I shrugged it off, standing. “Don’t I get a voice in what I want to do? It’s my life!”The tears started and they didn’t want to stop. I wiped furiously at them to make them stop.

 

Athena stood up, walked over and wrapped me in her arms. I felt like I was six years old again as I cried into her shoulder, letting her shush me like a child.

Athena pulled away, holding my face with a soft smile. “It’ll all be alright sweetie, I promise. Would you like to go on a walk? Clear your head a bit?” I could feel her shaking and it worried me but I didn’t press. I just nodded my headand followed her out the door.

 

We walked around the gardens, the sun shining bright in the warm weather of May. She smiled over. “What would would want to major in?” “Robotics. There’s so much more use for them in the world. So many people could use them for so many different uses. But Dad says they’re a waste of money and space. Why have a robot do what people can do? He’s just so narrow minded to what’s possible-“I froze as I saw Athena collapse backwards onto the hard grass.

I was at her side in a millisecond. “Athena? Athena!” She was unconscious and limp. I checked her pulse and gasped, there wasn't any pulse. I didn’t want to leave her but there was no system out here and I left my phone stupidly in my room. I started to scream, running back inside for my dad. Mom, anyone that can call for help. My mom came out first from her office. “What is all this yelling?” I was crying and babbling and terrified as I ran to her. “Mom, Mom, call 911, Athena collapsed, she doesn't have a pulse,she isn't responding-” My Mom handed me her cell. “Here, you know so much about it, do it yourself.”

 

I didn’t even question how rude an answer that was. I just snatched her phone and called.

 

The EMTs were there within five minutes, checking her vitals and fluttering about, doing CPR to get her heart started again. they eventually used a defibrillator. it took five tries before they got a response.

 

I talked to them as they loaded her onto the stretcher. “Please, will she be ok?” The EMT turned to me, his face told me it didn’t look good. “We can’t say anything right now. Her heart is still unstable, we're going to do all we can to help her."

 

I managed to get a ride to the hospital from one of our drivers. He didn’t care that my parents don’t know where I am, just that I gave him a large tip, which I did before running out of the car.

 

I had to wait three hours before I got any answer on her condition. The doctor came out to the waiting room. “Noah king?” I shot up, going to the doctor. “Is she ok?”“It’s not good. Her heart went into cardiac arrest and it damaged it. We had gotten her heart started again but it stopped and refused to be started. Right now we have her on an artificial blood pump to keep her body alive in hopes it will get her heart to start pumping itself.”I was desperately hopeful. “Does that mean she’ll be ok?” “That’s up in the air. I can’t say if she’ll come out of this or not. Right now she’s in a coma, we can’t say for how long. The worst? Her insurance won’t cover this for more than two days. Once her insurance stops we’ll have no choice but to stop treatment. Both her parents aren’t able to pay for it either-“ “Let me pay for it!” I quickly got my wallet out, handing over my emergency card my dad gave me so long ago. “Please, I have more than enough.” The doctor nodded, taking the card. “Alright. I’ll put it in the system.” "And then can I see her?” “I’ll take you there now.”

 

 

 

He showed me into her room on the ICU floor. He let me inside and left to put my card number in the system. I hoped it was enough to save her. She had so many wires on her. I saw the blood pump, keeping her alive by a thread.

 

“Athena..” I cried out, my hand going to pet her hair. She was my mother figure, someone who actually cared about me. “Athena...I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for every stupid thing I’ve dragged you into. All my drama, my bullshit-“ I sobbed, thinking of just a few hours ago when she was reprimanding me for swearing.

“I wish I could just get one more day with you. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. No one else cares about me here.”

 

I eventually had no choice but to go home. But everyday for a week I visited her, stayed by her side and talked to her.

 

Then my dad came in, yelling, the doctor behind him trying to calm him. “What the hell is going on?!” He saw me sitting by her bedside and grabbed my arm with a bruising force. “Is this why there’s $2.3 million missing from our account?” I was panicking. “Please Dad! She’ll die without this! Please! Her own insurance won’t pay for it, she needs it!” He flares down at me. “Your fifteen, you have no say in my finances!” He then turned to the doctor. “And you! I should sue you! Taking money from a minor.” The doctor looked scared but stayed quiet. I know he wanted to help her just as much. My Dad stared the doctor down. “Pull the plug, now. This is over.”

 

I tried to struggle out of his hold, sobbing. “No! Dad! Please!” I don’t think I’ve ever felt such panic, such icy fear pounding through my bloodstream. But my dad dragged me out of the room as the doctor had no choice but to pull the plug and unhook her from the wires keeping my only hope in this damn world alive.

 

She didn’t last too long because while I was sobbing and my dad holding me back I heard her flatline. I went limp when I heard it in its finality, sobbing so hard, feeling like I lost Oliver all over again. 

 

I was never the same. A part of me died with her that day.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter one **

**Noah King**

 

“Good morning. Today is Tuesday April 3rd, 2235. The weather-“ I groaned as the blinds automatically opened as I turned away from the sunlight filtering into the room. “Athena, shut up."

“Yes sir.” “And close the blinds.” The blinds started to close and I turned over, relived.

 

I slept like shit, not like that’snew. 

 

I forced myself to sit up, yawning and turning to put my feet on the floor.“Athena, what’s on the agenda today?” The disembodied voice answered. “Two meetings and a press conference along with normal bussnies hours.” I sighed. “Thank you Athena.”

 

I went about my morning like a zombie. I showered, I dressed in my suit, I barely ate breakfast. The only reason I ate anything was Athena’s android was making breakfast for me while I was in the shower.

 

I nearly ran out of the kitchen before I saw her and the plate of food in her hands. She smiled. “Hello Sir, please, eat before you head off for your day.” I stopped and walked over, taking the plate of scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. “Thank you, Athena, you didn’t have to.” “I have to make sure you are well taken care of. Now eat before you run late sir.”

 

I never got over Athena’s death. I still feel that maybe if we hadn’t gone walking that day she would still be here with me. If I fought my dad a little better, so many _What ifs_ never left my mind. Her android counterpart looks just like how I remember her; young and beautiful and kind. You barely would be able to tell the difference between her and a human. If you had'nt known the original Athena, you’d have no idea. But I do. She’s just as sweet, just as kind, just as thoughtful but there was still a bit of her that sounded robotic in how she talked and I’m not sure, even with how far I’ve helped humanize AI and robotics, that I can change that.

 

I failed Athena twice now.

 

Once I was done eating she smiled at me, taking the plate. “Please, have a good day sir.” I just nodded and walked out of the house. The doors opening up for me automatically and then locking behind me.

 

I got to my car, unlocking it with my fingerprint and sitting inside. Almost all cars were driverless now with my improved version of my father’s AI program.

 

“Where to Mr.King?” Athena in my car asked. “My office. I have two meetings.” I buckled my seatbelt as the car floated gently before gliding out of the garage like a bird.

 

Cars, like when I was younger, don’t have tires. They became obsolete before I was born but they’re still plenty of hipsters and young people who want the incredibly expensive and difficult to maintain tires but even I can't disagree when they say they have a certain look about them. I own one tired car, just to show off.

 

Once out on the city street I groaned. A traffic jam. Even with hoovercars they’re still traffic jams. Once hoovercars became the majority of cars, they implemented laws for them, after a few mid air collisions. They have to stay twelve inches above the ground at all times, with exceptions to police and first responders. “Athena, how long until this traffic jam lets up?” “It is a collision two miles up ahead, estimated time until it is clear is forty-five minutes. Less than a half hour for emergency workers to create a detour.” I sighed. “Fucking great. Athena, wake me when we get to the office,I'm taking a Fucking nap.” “Yes sir.”

 

I woke to a quiet alarm, groaning as I sat up. “Thank you Athena.” “Of course sir.” I got out, walking into my office building and into the elevator.

 

It was a quick ride and I was met with my head of Robotics and PR team lead, Amy Miller. She was blonde, curly and got on my nerves.

 

She smiled. “Hello Mr.King, have a good night?” I just gave her a look and she continued as if I talked to her. She started leading me, the click-clack of her heels grating one my ears. “I want to introduce you to someone. With the protests I thought it might be a good idea to hire a bodyguard for you.” I stopped. “Amy, no.” Amy sighed. “Sir. What if one of those protesters actually does harm to you? You need someone to watch your back.”

 

I dreaded meeting another human. We walked into my personal office where I was met with a rather attractive guy, young and built like a Greek god.

 

He was standing with his arms behind his back. He had two guns on him. One in a shoulder holster and one on his hip. Amy cleared her throat. “Noah, this is Sebastian Clark. He’s going to be your bodyguard.” “Doesn’t that mean he’s going to be with me 24/7?”

 

Sebastian answered my rhetorical question. “Yes sir but I promise, it’ll be like I’m not there. I won’t be in your way.” “Better not. Amy, where is the first meeting being held?” “I’ll take you there now, come along Sebastian, you’re job starts now.” She called out and he started following us like a dog.

 

The meeting didn’t start for another twenty minutes and I didn’t feel like going back down to the R&D labs so I just worked out some ideas on my notebook while Amy and Sebastian talked, I couldn’t help but over hear.

 

“-That’s how Mark and I met. He just proposed to me last week.”

“That’s great Amy, when were you planning on the wedding?”

“We’re thinking sometime next June. That way the weather will definitely be nice.”

 

I inwardly groaned. I didn’t come here to hear the unnecessary chit-chat of my employees. I just ignored them and kept to my work.

 

This meeting was on the Ethics of Robotics and Robotics rights. Before the ATHENAs were on mass production, we needed some rules and laws in place to ensure a smooth change for everyone involved. It was pretty basic rules that most people should follow with other people, not just robots.

 

_ Do not berate or belittle ATHENA. _

_ Do not treat her like she is furniture, she is a being in your home and should be treated as such. _

_ Do not strike or injure ATHENA in any way. ATHENA is recording at all times and will report such actions and in that case ATHENA will be taken away and charges will be met. If it is a claimed accident the board at Kings Enterprises will investigate the incident. _

 

Basic human decency really but I think we all know that’s asking for much. It was an easy meeting to bullshit through.

 

The second meeting was the prices and financing for the ATHENAs. How much does one cost and what will the billing be? What payment plans? I had my fourth cup of coffee to make it through it without nodding off.

 

Once that was over and done with it was time to get ready for the press conference.

I had people fluttering around me with choices of suits to wear, make up people to make sure everything looks perfect.

 

Thankfully I didn’t have to go far as the press conference was being held in my building. Amy and Sebastian were behind me as I walked. Talking and making sure no one was a threat.

 

I was behind the curtain now, Amy putting a few finishing touches on me with some powder and giving me advice. “Some reporters are against this out there, answer as professional as possible, stay on neutral ground with them. The Teleprompter is set, just read off that.” I sighed.“I got it, let’s just get time over with.”

 

One of the cameramen, or producers, I wasn’t sure, came over. “Two minutes till rolling.” Amy handed me my coffee and I took a long drink before handing it back and taking my spot on the stage and microphone.

 

I saw all the reporters. All the journalists and protesters, all together in this room for what I’m making. It’s a powerful feeling.

 

 One of the cameramen counted down “three, two one” on his hand to signal me to start.

 

I cleared my throat, holding the microphone. “Hello everyone.” I cursed internally, I was never the most charismatic, I’ve gotten better but it could still use improvement. I followed the Teleprompter. “I’m here with a question: how many times had you wished you had an extra set of hands? How many times have you wished you had that when you were wrangling five kids under the age of ten, have a too busy day of work to get anything done around the house or just wish you had someone to talk to. I have a simple yet what some say controversial solution to this.” I looked into the audience. “Athena, would you come out please?”

 

A few people gasped and mumbled as Athena, same model as the one in my own home, Came waking from the audience and onto the stage with me. 

 

She smiled as she stood next to me with her red curly artificial hair and a beautiful black and white dress that went to her knees. I gestured to her. “Everyone, this is Athena. Your future android companion.As you’ve seen, she’s almost indistinguishable from a living human. She can cook for you, she has hundred of recipes installed from the simple to the fine cuisine. She can clean, she can do the laundry, she can answer the door, she can be your friend. Completely durable, completely waterproof. As indistinguishable as a robot and as durable as the strongest metal on earth. She can lift up to 500lbs, she can be used for so many uses, not just in the home but offices, work spaces, hospitals, aids care for our seniors with limited mobility. I’ll start taking questions. Uh you.”I pointed one of them out, a young woman. “Yes, I’m Deborah Smith with the New York Times, why have a robot do what a human can?”

 

“Well as I stated she can be useful in a number of ways. For hospitals as nurses when staff is short. For retirement homes where’s aides are hard to hire and our seniors have to suffer those consequences. For a family of four with busy lives and hard to wrangle kids. Tell me, if you were a mother of three, all under the age of ten, working eight hours a day, barely time to get the house cleaned for them let alone dinner, wouldn’t you want some help?” Deborah just smiled. “What about spouses or partners? Couldn’t they help out?” “Well what if they’re working too? What if they’re working more hours than you? What if they’re running late? What if they’re a single parent due to circumstance? There’s many unpredictable situations in the busy home life and Athena is ready and willing to help.“

 

The conference went on longer than necessary. i Walked back to Amy and Sebastian as Sebastian handed me a coffee. “Thanks.” I said a little roughly. Amy had a look on her face. “What is it Amy?” “I wanted to wait until after the conference for this.” I sighed, handing my cup back to Sebastian. “What is it Amy?” I said a little more stern. She looked away. “There is an intern that starts today.” I groaned. “Fuck. Amy, why? You know we can’t keep an intern more than three days.” “I’m aware and I’m also aware that if we don’t take interns than we lose certain tax cuts. His name is Oliver Stavish.”

 

I tensed at the name. Of all the fucking names. I glared at her. “I don’t care what you do but keep him out of my hair.” “I will do my best sir but he’s very stubborn.”

 

I dreaded going back to my office to find this intern Amy hired. I really didn’t want to deal with anyone I didn’t find useful and interns were almost always useless.

 

As we walked the building I felt more and more irritated. Sebastian kept following me, I wasn’t used to having someone always around (Amy was an exception because she is my PR person and will smooth over any issues with the public) but this guy kept getting under my skin.

 

Once I got to my personal office we’re this intern was I was required to meet, I took a deep breath and walked inside.

 

He was breathtakingly average. He wasn’t more than 5’8, brown hair that needed brushed (or maybe he did and that was the static issue) his shirt, which likely was his nicest one, was wrinkled along with his dress pants. He saw me, coming over and holding his hand out, his glasses seemed bigger than his face. “It’s an honor to meet you sir, I’m-“ “Oliver. My PR caught me up.” He took his hand away awkwardly and I continued, not looking him in the eye. “Here’s your first job, go down to the little coffee shop in queens-“ “Which coffee shop?” “Any of them, get me a black coffee.” The young man seemed lost, seeing the coffee maker in the room, I stopped his thought process. “Just get going. Now.” Oliver nodded, taking off out the door.

 

I was starting to relax when Sebastian made me jump. “You know you could be a little nicer. He’s just a kid.” I glared over. “And you’re just my bodyguard. I don’t remember when a bodyguard had any say in how I run my company.” Sebastian crossed his arms but he still didn’t seem too put off by my temper. “Ya know you can be a real prick?” “So I’ve heard.” I said as I charged out of my office and to my lab. I had mass production to supervise.

 

It was late when I got home. Later than I would have liked.It wasn’t very big, I hated my old house. It was too big. I had a standard two story house, nothing too fancy other than the tech inside of it.

 

As I walked to the front door it opened and I felt better.

I felt home.

 

I let out a breath as the door closed behind me. “Thank you Athena.” I saw Athena walking toward me, taking my blazer as I took it off. She smiled. “Have a good day sir?” “Fuck no. They gave me an intern and a bodyguard.” Athena frowned as she followed me into bar area which was a dining room until I realized the only use I had for it was drinking.

 

I sat at the red and black bar. Athena going behind it, already making my poison of choice. “Another intern? They never seem to work for you.” I huffed. “Yeah because they’re useless to me. Amy hired me a bodyguard too.” Athena was pouring my drink. “That sounds like a good idea.” I looked at her. “How is it a good idea? He follows me around like a dog and cracks jokes and small talk all day long. It’s driving me nuts.” She handed me my tumbler. “That doesn’t sound like a bad thing. He sounds rather pleasant.”

 

I scoffed, taking a drink of whiskey on rocks, feeling it burn down my throat. “Well it’s not. It’s annoying. I just want to be left alone.” Athena gave a pitying look and it was a marvel that a seemingly soulless machine could make that expression so genuine. “I don’t think you mean that sir. I think you’re lonely.” I shook my head. “Athena, please. I don’t want to be psychoanalyzed tonight, or ever. I know you’re thoughts on it.” “Yes sir. Shall I shut down? It’s rather late.” I gave it some thought. Did I want her company? The thought of her shutting down for the night made a pit of dread form in my stomach. “No. Not yet. Would you like to watch some TV with me? Until I fall asleep?” I felt like a child and ignored her echoing words in my head.

 

_ I think you’re lonely _

 

She just smiled and nodded. “Of course sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

 

“How’s production coming?” I asked the head engineer. He turned, adjusting his glasses; I honestly can’t believe people wear them nowadays when something simple as eye sight can be fixed within minutes.“It’s going along fairly smoothly Mr.King. We’ve only had some technical issues that were easily fixed.” “Like what?”

 

The man shrugged. “Well there was a small overheating risk with the faux skin but the team is putting together some designs right now for a more breathable material. It will have your approval, of course, before we install it.”I nodded. “Good. Let me know when the prototypes are ready.”

 

I walked out of the room without hearing his response. I trusted them to do their job, they haven’t let me down yet. Sebastian spoke, startling me. I have to admit, the guy was good at his job, I barely knew he was there half the time. “You’re not gonna let him answer?” I sighed. “I trust him and he knows I have little time to spend in one place too long. Our conversations have never been long.” He just nodded and took the answer.

 

When we got to my office Amy was there with the intern...what’s his name....Owen?

 

Amy smiled and had that look in her eye, coming over. “Happy birthday Mr. king.” The intern came over with a coffee for me and I took it without saying a word. I grumbled. “What’s so happy about it?” “Well Oliver and I put our minds together and planned a birthday fundraiser for you tonight! It’ll make the company and of course you look so good-“ I stopped drinking what coffee I had, staring at her. “You didn’t.”

 

Amy grinned. “Oh of course I did. I put Oliver here in charge of catering so you two just meld, Ok?” She walked out of the room as I shouted. “I hate you!” “You’d die without me!” She replies back. It actually made me laugh a little; her response, but now I had the pleasure of coming up with a catering menu with someone I barely know or even like. Sebastian just stood outside the door, ever on guard.

 

Oliver already had a notebook and pen as I started to turn, to walk out of the room. But Oliver was quick as he ran over. “Sir, please, what kind of foods do you like?” I just stared. He kept reminding me of my own Oliver from my childhood, if you could call it that. All doe eyed and ready to please. It made my chest tighten up with ache but I shut that down as I answered monotone. “Any. I’m not picky.” I actually was a picky eater but I barely planned on attending this, pretending I’m sick or something. He wrote it down and smiled, looking up. “Any deserts? What kind of cake do you like?” “Any. Are we done?” Oliver faltered but smiled, weakly. “Uh Yeah. I should be able to work with this. This is off topic but when will I be able to move to a different division? I was thinking I could shadow someone in robotics-“ “Talk to Amy, we’re done here.” I said as I shoved my way out the door, not caring I bumped into Sebastian as he gawked at me. “Whoa, who pissed in your cereal?” I turned, glaring. “At this point everyone. Amy loves planing these grand parties for the company but I know she’s only doing it to get me to socialize but I don’t want to. It’s my Fucking birthday and I will celebrate it by pretending it doesn’t exist.” I was nearly panting after my rant and instead of anger at my rude outburst I just saw some form of ....pity? I couldn’t name the emotion on his face so I just turned, planning to go straight home and get black out drunk.

 

I left work early. Not telling Amy, putting my phone on silent and going to my dining room bar, drinking out of the bottle.

I was a bottle and a half in with Jack Daniels when Athena spoke from the entrance way. “Sir, if you keep drinking so heavily you likely can go into alcohol poisoning.”

 

“Good!” I slurred. I didn’t have the energy to yell or rant more. I just held the bottle on the bar, my head laying on the hardwood, wanting it to consume me so I can cease to exist.

 

 

I must have passed out because I felt someone hauling me and talking. How many people were in my house?

 

“He has a bar in his house?”

“Yes now help me. We need to get water in him.”

“Damn. I wonder why he doesn’t like his birthday so much. I know there’s a reason cause no one goes to these lengths to avoid it.”

“I’m as lost as you. He doesn’t really talk about himself.”

“I’ve noticed.”

 

When I was placed on my couch I managed to open my eyes, seeing Amy and Sebastian there. Sebastian smiled, holding my shoulders. “He’s awake! Hey, how much have you had to drink?”

 

It was so hard to think. It looked like there was two of him and my stomach felt about ready to escape.

 

Which it did.

 

I bent over, throwing up on Sebastians boots as Athena came over. I felt like shit and Athena was probably right. I was likely a hair away from having to go to the ER. I felt a fear that Sebastian would yell at me for throwing up on his shoes, seeing my father’s face but he spoke calmly. “Noah, how much have you had?” I spoke, weakly and still a bit slurred. “Two...two bottle Jack.” Amy sat next to me, handing me a glass of water. “Can you hold it?” I nodded, taking the glass. She spoke again. “Drink it slowly.” Amy looked at Athena. “Should we call an ambulance?” Athena spoke, quietly, sounding worried. “I don’t believe that will be necessary. He hasn’t lost his gag reflex, he’s awake and alert. I believe he will be fine in time.” “Thank you. Noah, how are you feeling?” She asked me.

 

I groaned. “What do you think?” I took another sip of water as she smiled. “I think you’re going to be just fine. Or at lest your attitude will.” I gave her a weak glare. She continued. “Once you’re feeling better let’s get you a shower.”

 

After about three glasses of water I felt well enough to stand, Sebastian standing in the bathroom with me to make sure I don’t fall or something, the shower curtain firmly closed between us.

 

Once I was dry and dressed I walked out to the living room, Amy came over looking guilty. “I’m sorry I sprung this party on you. If I knew you hated your birthday so much I wouldn’t have planned it.” “You did know I hate my birthday.” Amy sighed. “I didn’t think you’d get black out drunk and risk going to the ER. I postponed it for next week, gives you plenty of time to mentally prepare.” I looked at her, I didn’t want to go to it at all. She continued. “I’m sorry but it makes the company and you look really good which in turn brings profits. Can you show up for an hour and then your free to escape to do whatever you want?” I sighed. She made some good points. “Fine. Deal.” She smiled. “Good. Now I’m gonna make us some comfort food, if you’re up for eating-“ “No.” I said quickly. This was feeling too homey, too intimate for my liking.

 

She frowned. I continued. “No, you can go home now, Athena can handle the rest.” I felt Sebastian glare at me as Amy spoke, sounding rejected but hiding it. “Oh, Alright. Please, take care of yourself, Ok?” “I will. Thank you.” Amy nodded as she walked out of my view. Sebastian looked like he wanted to say something but followed Amy out. 

 

Athena came up to me, concerned look on her face. “Would you like some food sir?” “No. I’m just going to go try to sleep this off.” “Sir, I do not think that is wise. Your body could still be processing any remaining alcohol.” “I’ll drink a large glass of water then. Good night.” I said short and clipped as I waked up the stairs. 

 

I brushed my teeth and drank a large glass of water as I got ready for bed.When I walked into my bedroom I saw Athena standing by a far wall. “Athena?” “Hello sir, I will be in rest mode while you try to sleep. In the event you need immediate medical attention, I will react more quickly being close to you.”I just nodded as I got under the covers, curling up and resisting the urge for a drink. Another one could end me tonight after the whole ordeal.

 

Right now that didn’t sound like a bad idea.

 

 

I kept telling myself a week was long. It was far away but everyday that fundraiser drew nearer, the more dread I felt. I hated these things but they were a bit necessary if you want to make yourself look good and make connections and all that.

 

It was being held at some five star hotel. It was gorgeous and luxurious and I just wanted to be home.

 

I wore a suit and it just felt wrong. The joints felt tight and the tie felt like it was choking me. Amy assured me I wouldn’t have to do any speeches which was good. I want to come, eat some food and leave.Amy wore a floral printed dress. Pink flowers on white silk with a flowing skirt, it was very her. She saw me messing with my tie and came over. “I didn’t need your help.” I said. She smiled. “Sure you didn’t.” She didn’t believe me as she made my tie a little more bearable. “That dress suits you.” I told her. She grinned. “Well for $2,000 it better look good. Thank you again for the dress.” I sighed. “Consider it a thank you gift for saving my life.”

 

The door opened to my office, Sebastian walking inside and I had to remember to breath. He was wearing a tux and it looked very good on him. His blonde hair Combed perfectly. I pushed those thoughts away as he spoke. “The limo is here. Looking good Mr. King, and Amy.” Amy smiled. “Thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself, you shine up like a new penny. Alright, let’s go.”

 

The limo ride was boring and I wanted nothing more than to be home hiding under some blankets but as CEO I had a job to do, sometimes that meant getting dressed up and putting on a show.

 

The limo stopped and Amy smiled over at me, trying to get me excited for this. People and photographers were already outside on the red carpet. Camera flashesgoing off everywhere.Sebastian got out of the limo first, letting me out and escorting me. The three of us walked and then I heard it.

 

I heard protesters, a small group of them nearer to the entrance of the hotel. Booing and screaming, holding up signs to get their point across.

 

You can’t

Replace

The human

Race

Sebastian stayed very close to me as we walked inside, shielding me from them as he went through the doors.

 

We all got inside the limo and Sebastian spoke up. “You Alright Sir?” I huffed. “Yeah, just peachy. Let just get tonight over with.”

 

The night was fairly boring. A few people wanted to talk to me, try to convince me to include them in my company, trying to negotiate a merge.

 

Sebastian was always at my side, making sure I had space to make it seem I was alone but I knew he was there. I was sat at a table, snacking on some little hot dogs I stole for myself. I checked my watch when the crashing of glass and gunfire started.

 

It all happened so fast.

Sebastian tackled me to the floor, bringing the table up as a Shield between us and the attackers. I could only stare between the fallen small hot dogs and Sebastian getting his own pistol out as the group of protestsers-turned-domestic terrorists chanted and yelled.

 

“Bring us Noah king!”

“Noah king deserves death!”

“You can’t replace the human race!” 

 

Everything was happening in a blur. I could only stare at the little hot dogs in the floor, hearing people crying out in pain, the smell of blood and gun powder.

 

It must have been taken care of faster than I thought. I saw the police lights outside the window before the siren.

 

Sebastian was kneeling next to me, helping me up. “Sir, are you ok?” I couldn’t speak, I was shaking so bad. I could only stare. He cursed, yelling over his shoulder. “Medic!”

 

It was like I wasn’t in control of myself, it was like watching it from the outside in, That was the strangest and most terrifying feeling.

 

An EMT was in front of me, kneeling. “Sir, can you tell me your name?” The question registered but I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t know what to say, what to think, my brain was scattered like the glass the floor.

 

The medic tried again while looking me over for any injuries. “Sir, can you tell me your name.”This time I breathed in, deeply, shakily; like my whole rib cage may shatter. “I....I...I don’t...” The medic looked at Sebastian. “We’re going to take him to the ambulance, get some water in him. He’s not injured but he’s in an emotional shock. “

 

Everything around me felt like a movie. It was moving, I saw people being treated, comforted, escorted out in handcuffs but it wasn’t sinking in.

 

They helped me sit down on the tail of the open ambulance. The medic handed me a bottle of water and told me to drink and I did.

 

After I drank the entire bottle I felt more like myself. Everything came back sudden and loud, making me jump, staring at the medic. The medic had his hand on my shoulder, I noticed I had a shock blanket over them. “Sir, can you tell me your name.” I swallowed, my throat feeling dry even after drinking an entire bottle of water. “It’s..it’s Noah.” “Do you know where you’re at?” “Not really. I didn’t ask for detailswhen my birthday was set up.” “Ok good. Do you remember what happened?”

 

“A bit, it’s like I was looking outside in.” Amy came running over, worry early on her face. “Oh my god, are you ok?” The medic answered for me. “Just a little shock, no injuries but I would advise he talk to a therapist after this.” I glared. “I am not going to a therapist.”

 

Sebastian chuckled weakly. “He’s fine.” Amy smiled as well, looking relived. She talked to the medic as if I was just a child. “May we take home home now?” “Yes but I also advise he isn’t alone. Does he have a wife or partner?” “No, he’s single and never wanting to mingle.” “Any friends that could stay with him-“ I stood up, glaring between them, blanket falling from my shoulders. “I can manage just fine on my own, thank you. Amy, call the limo and take me home.” Amy nodded, calling the limo on her slim phone.

 

Sebastian offered to stay the night with me and he stayed on the couch. Amy refused for me to be left alone even though I have Athena.

 

As soon as I was able I went to my room and locked the door, not even asking Athena who is in nearly everything in my house, to lock the door. There was something more satisfying locking a door with your own hand.

 

Once locked I undressed from my suit and got into a tee shirt and sweats and attempted sleep that never came to me.

 

I continued to hear the cries of pain and fear, the copper smell of blood stinging my senses. I got out of bed roughly and went to my cabinet in my room and got a bottle of vodka, taking it to the bed and letting it take me into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
